


The Bottom Line

by raxilia_running



Series: The Princess and The Angry Blue Cat [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Love Confessions, Romance, Slice of Life, Slurs
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: L’unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu arrossire e ammutolire completamente mentre si ritrovava a osservare un paio di occhi azzurri che non vedeva da tre giorni. Faceva incredibilmente male guardarli, dopo tutto quello che era accaduto. Faceva ancora più male se pensava che stava per separarsene definitivamente, senza provare a lottare neanche per un istante. Voleva davvero interpretare il suo gesto soltanto come uno scherzo?Sono passati tre giorni dal fatidico bacio che ha complicato le relazioni fra Grimmjow e Orihime. Il primo scalpita per parlare con la ragazza, senza afferrare fino in fondo il motivo del suo silenzio improvviso; la seconda è troppo piena di dubbi per riuscire a fare chiarezza con se stessa, prima ancora che con l'amico. Il tempo delle lezioni sembra non passare mai e neanche la ricreazione offre la giusta occasione per confrontarsi. O forse no?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ed eccoci al sequel di "[Muscle Museum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9604571)" nonché prequel di "[Fillip](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9572042)". Buona lettura!

_Like a cat_  
_Dragged in from the rain_  
_Who goes straight back out_  
_To do it all over again_  
_I'll be back for more_  
_It's something_  
_That is out of our hands_  
_Something we will never understand_  
_It's a hidden law_  
_The apple falls_  
_Destiny calls_  
_I follow you_

«Cazzo, vaffanculo, vaffanculo, vaffanculo, cazzo!».

Grimmjow si ritrovò quasi a sbraitare ad alta voce quella sequela di bestemmie senza né capo né coda e, non sapendo come altro sfogare la tensione sempre crescente che gli innervava ogni muscolo, suonò un poderoso calcio all’indirizzo della sedia posta davanti al suo banco.

Il povero Keigo Asano, sfortunato occupante della suddetta seggiola, congiunse le mani davanti al viso ormai pallido come un cencio, pregando con un ardore mai posseduto prima tutti i Kami che conoscesse, pur di non essere ucciso ancora così giovane e prestante. In fondo, a parte qualche rivistina porno sotto il letto, non aveva mai fatto del male a una mosca, non capiva per quale assurdo motivo si fosse meritato non solo quel posto maledetto davanti al peggior _mostro_ mai capitato nelle aule della Karakura High School ma anche la sua rabbia cieca quando – e lo giurava su tutto ciò che di più sacro aveva – non si era mai neanche azzardato ad alzare lo sguardo in sua presenza.

Non sapeva che in quel momento la sua esistenza non veniva neanche minimamente calcolata dallo sguardo quasi folle d’impazienza del giovane Jaegerjaquez, totalmente immerso in ben altri pensieri che quelli scolastici.

Si sentiva un coglione, un immane, gigantesco coglione.

Come cazzo aveva potuto combinare tutti quei casini nel giro di soli cinque, miserevoli secondi, lui proprio non riusciva a spiegarselo.

Avrebbe dovuto resistere, porca troia. Avrebbe dovuto essere quello che tirava la corda e si negava, dannazione!

Bel modo di farlo, buttarsi addosso a Orihime e arrivare quasi a ficcarle la lingua in bocca! Bello, davvero, molto intelligente, si vedeva proprio che cercava di spararsi arie da indifferente!

Si sarebbe voluto prendere a cazzotti da solo, maledizione, ma la colpa era anche di Inoue, bisognava sottolinearlo. Non poteva restarsene a guardarlo con quella sua… aria _appetitosa_ davanti alla porta e una bocca che praticamente diceva: “Ehi, guardami, sono bella e a portata di mano, baciami!”.

Voleva farlo impazzire, no? Ebbene, se continuava a mantenere quell’aria così dimessa e schifosamente adorabile, ci sarebbe riuscita in pieno! E poi quell’altro, fottutissimo colpo di genio che aveva avuto di nascondersi. Lui… nascondersi! Il mondo stava andando sottosopra, non c’era altra spiegazione logica! Cosa diamine era stata quella disgustosa strizza soltanto per aver dato un innocuo bacetto a Orihime – a stampo, neanche con la lingua! – lui non lo sapeva e no, non ci teneva a conoscere il vero motivo.

Lo metteva in difficoltà, lo voleva capire sì o no, quella benedetta ragazza?! Si faceva baciare e aveva il fegato di restare a guardarlo con quegli occhi enormi spalancati. Quasi gli era venuto un colpo quando si era allontanato da lei e l’aveva vista fissarlo, in quella maniera vacua e incantata che gli faceva soltanto venir voglia di chinarsi e stringerla forte e… vaffanculo a tutto, aveva rischiato di perdere la testa!

Aveva reagito d’impulso, invece di prendere le scale per scendere, le aveva imboccate per _salire_ e quando Orihime era uscita da quella trance assurda e aveva provato a inseguirlo non lo aveva trovato. Aveva avuto bisogno di cinque, fottutissimi minuti per riprendersi e rimettere su un’espressione sufficientemente sfacciata che non lasciasse trasparire alcuna traccia di smarrimento o robacce simili.

Gli era preso un colpo quando aveva sentito l’amica crollare a peso morto sul pianerottolo ma, fortunatamente, dopo qualche minuto si era rialzata e se n’era tornata mestamente nel suo appartamento. Non che gli facesse piacere lasciarla in quella condizione ma ormai la sua mossa l’aveva fatta ed era meglio lasciarle credere che avesse calcolato tutto, che le avesse dato quel bacio apposta e si fosse elegantemente volatilizzato nel nulla per lasciarla a cuocere nel suo brodo.

Bene perché lui invece aveva passato il Sabato e la Domenica allegramente, certo! Mai trascorso un fine settimana più merdoso, neanche andare per locali a scatenare risse con Ggio e compagnia bella era servito a scaricare anche solo un decimo tutta la tensione nervosa che aveva addosso. Il Lunedì era sembrato non dovesse arrivare mai e la tentazione di tornare indietro e mandare a fanculo orgoglio e arie da bel tenebroso per parlare con Orihime e magari riprendere il discorso così bruscamente interrotto con lei, si era ripresentata più e più volte, tanto che persino quella mattina stessa si era diretto davanti al suo condominio, intenzionato a parlarle.

Ma cosa caspita avrebbe dovuto dirle?! Parlare… I ragionamenti contorti non facevano per lui e poi non c’era un bel nulla da spiegare. Un bacio era un bacio, maledizione, se glielo dava significava che lo attizzava, no?! Possibile che quella benedetta figliola non capisse?

Ok, in realtà lì il discorso si faceva un tantino più complicato anche per lui, perché riuscire a mettersi con Orihime non avrebbe significato puramente e semplicemente trovare un piacevole sfogo alle prevedibili ondate ormonali da adolescente. Era quasi offensivo ridurre quello che provava per lei a mera attrazione fisica. Era assurdo detto da lui ma per la prima volta nella sua vita si sentiva di voler fare le cose per bene e sul serio, anche perché lo sapeva perfettamente che Inoue non era esattamente quel tipo di ragazza da una botta e via. Sapeva che ci sarebbero state delle difficoltà, anche dopo, che non si sarebbe concessa facilmente quand’anche si fosse convinta a stare con lui ma non mirava soltanto a _quello_.

Altrimenti non si spiegava perché aveva continuato a perseguitarla, letteralmente, per più di dieci mesi. Dieci mesi in cui non aveva guardato né toccato altre donne. Cazzo, probabilmente lei non lo immaginava – era una femmina, per loro era facile! – ma dieci mesi ridotto in quella condizione per poi darle quel bacio… Era stato davvero il week-end più vergognosamente lungo quello appena trascorso, “vergognoso” in ogni senso possibile.

Ma si ritornava sempre lì, Orihime lo attirava al punto che non riusciva a guardare in faccia nessuna ragazza senza immaginare il suo viso. Tutte le altre gli sembravano così scialbe, sciatte, prive di un qualsiasi punto forte che potesse richiamare la sua attenzione. Non erano appetibili sotto alcun punto di vista, se paragonate a lei. Non c’era, nell’ambito delle sue conoscenze, femmina più procace e ben messa e soprattutto più difficile e ambita. Perché Orihime era maledettamente difficile da conquistare. Nonostante quell’aria allegra e quell’indole generosa, era così fottutamente chiusa in se stessa che per aprirla o ti davano la chiave apposita o dovevi provare a indovinare la combinazione da solo. Non era difficile in maniera esagerata, non era una di quelle zitelle acide incazzose, però. Era dolce e disponibile nonostante tutta la solitudine che si portava addosso e lo trattava con una gentilezza che lo spiazzava.

Detestava le moine, non era fatto per tutte quelle consuetudini ipocrite, ma Inoue gli dava ben altro. Lo trattava da persona e non da animale e gli faceva addirittura sperare, quelle rare volte che si permetteva di fantasticarci su, che in un ipotetico rapporto a due avrebbe continuato a trattarlo con la stessa, dolce familiarità. E per uno come lui, che l’ultima volta che era stato carezzato aveva otto anni e si trattava di uno scapaccione sonoro di sua madre, un’idea del genere era persino più inebriante del puro e semplice sesso.

Quello sapeva benissimo cos’era, qualche sporadica ragazza ce l’aveva pure avuta, ma tutte pensavano che la maniera migliore di avere a che fare con lui fosse ripagarlo con la stessa moneta. Diventavano rozze, si atteggiavano a _stronze consumate_ e fingevano un’apatia totale nei suoi confronti, neanche gli facessero un piacere a stare in sua compagnia. Poi arrivavano a conoscerlo, magari anche solo superficialmente, e lì venivano a galla le rogne: si scoprivano esigenti, improvvisamente lacrimevoli e desiderose di affetto, provavano a _cambiarlo_ e quando non ci riuscivano – perché lui, piuttosto che farsi cambiare, si sarebbe spaccato la testa contro il muro – lo mollavano.

Il lato più detestabile di quella faccenda era che in poche settimane di frequentazione erano pronte a dimostrarsi capaci di dare il peggio di sé ma non ci provavano neanche per un secondo a comportarsi in maniera leale, in quanto ad aprire la fottuta bocca e dirlo chiaramente cosa andava e cosa no. Di moine zuccherose ne pretendevano tante ma di dolcezza vera non sapevano darne. Quelle pulite come Orihime, poi, erano anche troppo timide e terrorizzate per avvicinarsi troppo a lui.

Inoue no. Inoue gli stava vicino, tollerava il suo carattere, conosceva ogni difetto di lui eppure non pretendeva di cambiarlo – magari di tenerlo un po’ a freno, quello sì – né si era mai allontanata da lui. In quei dieci mesi, nonostante fosse innamorata di quel fesso di Kurosaki, non lo aveva mai scacciato, aveva continuato a fargli compagnia e non c’era atteggiamento peggiore che potesse assumere.

Tutta quella pazienza, tutto quell’affetto apparentemente amicale, gli avevano tolto la voglia di rivolgersi altrove. C’era solo Orihime nella sua testa ed era distruttiva la semplice idea che per la ragazza potesse non essere così. Voleva essere l’unico uomo a troneggiare nel suo cuore, il re indiscusso di tutti i suoi sussulti e imbarazzi.

Ma non riusciva a capire, cazzo!

E Orihime non lo aiutava, non se entrava in classe, come quella mattina, non lo degnava di uno sguardo e si sedeva al banco restandosene diligentemente a seguire la lezione come se non gliene fregasse una beneamata minchia di tutto quello che era successo il Venerdì precedente!

Ma come cazzo faceva a essere così tranquilla?

Che Grimmjow non fosse buon giudice degli altri, era indubbio. Se avesse osservato l’amica più attentamente, si sarebbe accorto che il suo sguardo era sì fisso sul libro ma vacuo, completamente e interamente perso nel vuoto, immerso in chissà quali e cupi pensieri.

Né quella mattina aveva finto di non vederlo, semplicemente era entrata in classe con il cuore così in gola che temeva di scoppiare se solo avesse posato uno sguardo su di lui.

Se il fine settimana di Grimmjow era stato vergognosamente lungo, quello di Orihime Inoue si era invece rivelato a dir poco pessimo.

Aveva pianto.

Se n’era ritornata in casa, aveva chiuso la porta e si era seduta sul divano. Aveva fissato a lungo il bicchiere del tè ormai vuoto usato dall’amico, se lo era rigirato fra le sottili dita bianche e le era sfuggito un sospiro. A quel punto i suoi occhi si erano bagnati e aveva cominciato a piangere come un rubinetto aperto. Era stato un pianto silenzioso, caldo e virulento, da bruciarle in petto e farle scottare le guance neanche avesse contratto una febbre violenta. Aveva versato tante di quelle lacrime da sentire gli occhi dolere e la forza di sollevarsi dal divano, deporre la tazza sul tavolino attraverso la visuale sfocata che le impediva di distinguere con sicurezza i contorni delle cose, e trascinarsi verso la camera da letto era arrivata tardi.

Orihime quasi non aveva avuto controllo di sé mentre si era sfilata meccanicamente la divisa scolastica, l’aveva adagiata su una sedia e si era infilata il lungo pigiamone con gli orsetti che tanto le piaceva, soprattutto per l’enorme fiocco rosa che aveva sul lato destro della maglietta. Si era stesa sul letto ma dopo un breve peregrinare fra le lenzuola aveva dovuto tirar giù dall’armadio uno dei piumoni invernali e, nonostante fosse Giugno inoltrato, stenderselo completamente addosso ma non era bastato neanche quello a scacciare la sensazione di orribile freddo che le aveva attanagliato la gola, stringendola dalla base della nuca giù per la colonna vertebrale, fino alla punta dei piedi. Non era servito infilarsi neanche i calzettoni di lana pesante, le muffole che tanto solertemente la proteggevano dai rigori invernali e alzarsi il piumone fin sopra le orecchie. Si era rassegnata ad arrotolarcisi dentro con Utamaru da un lato ed Enraku dall’altro. Li aveva stretti forte – forse un po’ troppo, poverini – ed era rimasta a lungo al buio a fissare il soffitto, senza che nulla potesse scacciare quel gelo pesante. Era stato inevitabile pensare a quell’abbraccio, fra un brivido e l’altro, e quasi pentirsi di non averlo accettato.

Più del bacio, che l’aveva sconvolta e prostrata non poco, quel che più le era mancato era stato proprio quel contatto fisico. La sua mente aveva continuato a tornare con testarda e masochistica sollecitudine sull’immagine di Grimmjow a torso nudo davanti a lei, così vicino che il calore l’aveva raggiunta in un’ondata prepotente persino al semplice ricordo. La infiammava ed era una sensazione che faceva ancora più male del gelo che la raffreddava fin dentro le ossa, perché era _lui_ a provocargliela e non… qualcun altro.

Il pensiero di Ichigo Kurosaki si era infilato quasi a forza nei suoi ragionamenti, non perché fosse arrivato spontaneamente a soccorrerla in un momento di confusione ma perché era stata lei a costringersi a farlo. Avrebbe dovuto pensare a Kurosaki-kun, dopotutto era il ragazzo per cui aveva spasimato così a lungo da credere che fosse davvero la persona giusta per lei.

Ma era ancora certa che fosse così?

Non aveva osato rispondersi di “no”, le era sembrato offensivo permettersi di cedere a un sentimento più forte solo per colpa di un bacio. E se non ci fosse stato? Se non ci fosse stato Grimmjow? Lei avrebbe continuato ad amare Ichigo quindi quel momentaneo smarrimento era stato causato dalla corte serrata e forse anche gratificante dell’amico.

Aveva cercato di convincersi di quella riflessione ma qualcosa non tornava.

Non tornava, per esempio, il fatto che la sola idea che “Grimmjow non potesse esserci” le facesse male. All’improvviso si scopriva a trovarla una mancanza dolorosa e insopportabile, ben più della palese distanza che c’era fra lei e Kurosaki.

Non tornava neanche la considerazione che, proprio perché c’era Grimmjow, lei stava… valutando un’altra possibilità. Se il suo cuore aveva cominciato a sussultare per qualcun altro, magari era perché quel qualcun altro le sembrava più… desiderabile? Si avvicinava di più ai suoi… gusti?

Era possibile che fosse così?

Era possibile che, messa di fronte a una scelta vera e propria, avrebbe preferito Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez a Ichigo Kurosaki?

Non si trattava soltanto del fatto che l’amico era una presenza reale e vivida accanto a lei mentre il compagno di classe si stava rivelando soltanto un’idea, tanto bella quanto immateriale.

Il suo corpo doleva insopportabilmente per colpa della lontananza da Grimmjow. Mentre era lì, sprofondata fra le coperte, aveva continuato a rimuginare su ciò che era successo il pomeriggio precedente, a rivedere ogni scena nella sua mente come se si fosse trattato degli spezzoni di un film, a desiderare ardentemente di tornare indietro e non scegliere di rifiutarlo. Per quanto ovvia, l’unica conclusione che aveva raggiunto era che soltanto stringersi contro quel corpo tanto prepotente avrebbe potuto ridarle un po’ del calore che pareva averla abbandonata completamente. Mentre aveva cominciato a cullarsi nell’immagine consolante di un abbraccio da parte dell’amico, ecco che era stata assalita da un timore fin troppo familiare.

In fondo a Grimmjow piaceva scherzare. Gli piaceva prendersi gioco dello smarrimento altrui e nulla toglieva che l’avesse baciata per… togliersi uno sfizio e dimostrarle che, se gli girava, riusciva a far cambiare idea persino a una ragazza innamorata. Non credeva che il ragazzo fosse cattivo ma aveva la spiacevole tendenza a giocare un po’ troppo con gli altri senza accorgersi dei loro sentimenti. Con lei probabilmente era accaduta una cosa simile, figurarsi… figurarsi se Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez cominciava improvvisamente ad andare dietro a una come lei.

Aveva dei gusti così difficili e sembrava non essere mai contento di nessuna delle ragazze che si sceglieva. Tutte diversissime da lei, tra l’altro. Molto più forti, molto più aggressive, sicuramente con molta più spina dorsale di lei. No, sicuramente aveva capito male e non ci sarebbe stata alcuna possibilità di avvicinarsi a lui. Doveva toglierselo immediatamente dalla testa, dimenticare i suoi scherzi e… parlargli.

Non per dirgli chissà cosa, per carità, soltanto per fargli capire che finché voleva provocarla, poteva anche starle bene, ma non doveva permettersi di andare così oltre. I baci… i baci erano una cosa terribilmente seria, non si davano con tanta leggerezza e lei non era affatto capace di ritenerli un gesto trascurabile e scontato, come una stretta di mano o un abbraccio amichevole. Soprattutto non se venivano da una persona a cui… teneva?

In fondo lei e Grimmjow erano amici da così tanto tempo e, pur con tutti i suoi difetti, se non aveva mai smesso di stare in sua compagnia, c’era ben più di un perché. Grimmjow era… buffo. Buffo in una maniera tutta sua, con quel modo sfrontato di fare, con quelle sue reazioni esagerate verso tutto quello che si permetteva di incrociare la sua strada senza mostrargli il dovuto rispetto, con quella sua impulsività che Orihime non approvava fino in fondo, perché pure lo infilava in un mare di guai ogni volta, ma che rispettava. L’amico dai capelli azzurri sembrava riuscire a fare tutto quello che si metteva in testa, anche se spesso raggiungeva la meta imboccando strade non proprio ortodosse.

Gli era… _affezionata_ ma questo non significava che potesse lasciarsi andare all’onda delle emozioni violente che l’avevano travolta dopo quel pomeriggio e dopo quel bacio. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez era fuori dalla sua portata, esattamente come Ichigo Kurosaki. Doveva mettersi il cuore in pace, chiarire con lui e sperare di tornare a essere buoni amici senza altri fraintendimenti.

Quel genere di ragionamenti le aveva a dir poco gelato il cuore, contribuendo ad aumentare il freddo che provava, fino a ghiacciarle persino la bocca dello stomaco. Mangiare non era mai risultato così difficile come durante quei due lunghi, interminabili giorni. Non si era voluta avvicinare nemmeno di sfuggita al frigorifero e alla fine si era buttata sull’unico alimento che riuscisse a darle un minimo di conforto quando era depressa: la marmellata di azuki. Ne aveva spalmato generose dosi sul pane in cassetta riscaldato nel forno e quel poco di calore ingerito le aveva portato almeno un minimo sollievo al dolore sordo che le graffiava le pareti dello stomaco.

Il senso di sconfitta, come una bestia nera, le si annidava al centro della pancia in un magone urticante e lei non ce l’aveva la forza di vomitarlo fuori. Restava lì e ricadeva giù assieme al pane e marmellata, distillandosi a poco a poco in una rassegnazione sorda. Orihime era abituata a perdere ciò che di più caro aveva al mondo, la possibilità di poter guadagnare qualcosa, invece, le era totalmente estranea.

Con quel genere di pensieri si era presentata a scuola, così colma di tristezza e impotenza da non riuscire neanche a guardare in faccia l’amico. Il timore di non cogliere sul suo viso alcuna traccia dello smarrimento, che lei invece continuava a provare, era troppo forte. Volevava credere che a Grimmjow non importasse niente di lei, ma finché non ne aveva la riprova materiale, si sentiva un po’ meno abbattuta e sconfitta.

Sapeva che doveva parlargli il prima possibile, sarebbe stata la soluzione migliore per entrambi. Il problema era scegliere il momento giusto. Aveva pensato di aspettare la fine delle lezioni e cogliere l’occasione per fermarlo lontano dall’edificio scolastico e da eventuali distrazioni che avrebbero soltanto peggiorato la situazione e l’avrebbero fatta chiudere a riccio in un silenzio da cui – si conosceva bene – sarebbe stato praticamente impossibile uscire nuovamente fuori. Ma il tempo non passava mai, le lancette dell’orologio a muro parevano tirate indietro da una forza invisibile, le spiegazioni del professore di matematica non erano mai state così tanto incomprensibili e Grimmjow… La sola idea di quella presenza così vicina a lei, giusto a qualche banco di distanza alle sue spalle, le mandava il cervello completamente in panne.

Non riusciva a concentrarsi su niente, non riusciva a pensare a nient’altro che quel paio d’occhi azzurri fissi sulla sua schiena ma, si diceva tornando subito seria, lui non poteva stare guardandola! Probabilmente dormicchiava o si annoiava guardando fuori dalla finestra, figurarsi se aveva tempo di preoccuparsi per lei. Quando finalmente la campanella suonò, indicando l’ora della ricreazione, Orihime era tanto occupata a fissare il vuoto davanti a sé pur di resistere alla tentazione di girarsi, da avere il collo completamente indolenzito.

Sospirò sottilmente, socchiudendo le palpebre e cercando di farsi forza. Ancora tre ore e sarebbe stata fuori di lì. Ancora tre ore e avrebbe parlato con Grimmjow, si sarebbero chiariti e tutto sarebbe andato a posto…

No.

Non sarebbe andato a posto _niente_.

Erano saltati troppi equilibri, non poteva assolutamente illudersi che le cose, fra lei e l’amico, sarebbero tornate come prima. Ma lei cosa poteva farci, come poteva comportarsi per impedire che Grimmjow la ignorasse? Nulla, assolutamente nulla, e quella constatazione, più di tutto il resto, contribuiva ad aumentare in maniera esponenziale il panico che provava.

«Orihime, tutto bene?».

«Eh… ah, cosa?!».

La ragazza sobbalzò violentemente, portandosi una mano al petto e cercando di calmare i battiti del suo cuore, aumentati oltre l’umanamente possibile. Si voltò appena e nella sua visuale entrò una zazzera di corti capelli neri, mentre un paio di occhi altrettanto scuri la fissavano con preoccupato sospetto.

«Sei sicura? Ti vedo strana oggi…».

«Ma no, Tatsuki-chan, cosa ti fa pensare che io sia strana?» tagliò corto Orihime, portandosi le mani davanti al viso e agitandole nervosamente nel tentativo di scacciare i dubbi dell’amica lontano dalla conversazione.

Tatsuki era la sua migliore amica. Non le aveva mai nascosto niente… fino ad allora.

Tatsuki sapeva tutto di lei: conosceva il suo passato, le sue preferenze, era al corrente della sua cotta non corrisposta per Kurosaki-kun e in parte sapeva anche della sua situazione “complicata” con Grimmjow. Ma non aveva neanche provato ad accennarle qualcosa a proposito del Venerdì pomeriggio appena trascorso. L’amica si preoccupava sempre _troppo_ per lei e se avesse saputo cosa le era successo, non dubitava che avrebbe messo in atto la minaccia sempre proferita ma mai esaudita di spaccare la faccia al ragazzo. E Orihime non voleva che accadesse. Non voleva che Tatsuki si trascinasse in una zuffa con Grimmjow, né che Grimmjow le prendesse di santa ragione per una colpa che non aveva. Soprattutto, non desiderava che qualcuno finisse nei guai per difenderla. Doveva risolvere quella situazione da sola, per quanto le spezzasse il cuore tacere all’amica un particolare così importante della sua vita.

Gliel’avrebbe confidato, sul serio, ma soltanto a problema risolto.

«Sarà… l’aria della Primavera che mi rende strana, sì!» aggiunse all’improvviso, chinando la testa rapidamente in segno di scuse.

«Orihime, siamo praticamente in Estate…» brontolò Tatsuki, portandosi i pugni ai fianchi e atteggiando le labbra a una smorfia scettica.

«Ehm… appunto! È colpa della Primavera che se ne va, se sono… se sono strana, sì!».

La ragazza dai capelli neri conosceva fin troppo bene il genere di sorriso che l’amica le rivolse a chiosa di quelle parole. Era la tipica espressione che faceva quando era nei guai fino al collo e provava a non far preoccupare nessuno. Adesso il punto stava nel capire che genere di guai fossero.

«Orihime… non è che ti è successo qualcosa e tu hai dimenticato _accidentalmente_ di dirmelo, vero?».

«Ma no! Va tutto… tutto benissimo, te l’assicuro…».

Tatsuki si sporse verso di lei, appoggiando le nocche sul banco e assumendo una posa da poliziotta pronta a farle il terzo grado pur di costringerla a parlare. Orihime, nel tentativo di sfuggire a uno sguardo a cui non poteva assolutamente mentire, voltò completamente la testa e rimase improvvisamente a corto di fiato.

Grimmjow le stava guardando.

Grimmjow _la_ stava guardando.

L’unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu arrossire e ammutolire completamente mentre si ritrovava a osservare un paio di occhi azzurri che non vedeva da tre giorni. Faceva incredibilmente male guardarli, dopo tutto quello che era accaduto. Faceva ancora più male se pensava che stava per separarsene definitivamente, senza provare a lottare neanche per un istante. Voleva davvero interpretare il suo gesto soltanto come uno scherzo? Non poteva tentare, per una volta nella sua vita, di lasciare indietro ogni ragionamento pessimistico su se stessa e buttarsi? Era davvero chiedere troppo?

«Orihime?».

«Ah! Sì! Di… dicevamo?!».

La ragazza si voltò precipitosamente, quasi tremando mentre interrompeva quel fragile contatto visivo per rispondere al richiamo dell’amica.

Quel gesto fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso. La pazienza di Grimmjow era proverbialmente poca e quella mattina aveva fatto forza su se stesso più di una volta per evitare di prorompere in una qualche scenata catastrofica per trascinarsi la ragazza fuori dalla classe e parlare a tu per tu con lei senza disturbi esterni. Dopo quattro ore d’interminabile attesa, quando finalmente Orihime si era decisa a girarsi e ricordarsi che lui esisteva e stava aspettando da tre giorni una risposta che fosse una da parte sua, ci si doveva mettere in mezzo anche Tatsuki!

Porca puttana, possibile che avesse toppato fino a quel punto con lei?! Era la prima volta in vita sua che si sentiva l’autostima al livello delle scarpe, non era umanamente possibile che a Inoue fregasse così poco di lui! Doveva spaccare la faccia a qualcuno, subito.

E non un qualcuno qualsiasi, pensò alzandosi dalla sedia mentre il suo sguardo si posava su un ben noto ciuffo di capelli arancioni tanto detestato da mandargli il sangue alla testa. Brutto bastardo, era tutta colpa sua, sua e di quelle sue assurde sopracciglia aggrottate! Come faceva Orihime a trovarci qualcosa di attraente in quel porcospino isterico con la voce stridula?

Fosse come fosse, l’avrebbe riempito di pugni, così almeno si sarebbe rilassato per cinque, fottuti minuti e si sarebbe tolto la soddisfazione di battere quel rompicoglioni di Ichigo Kurosaki almeno da quel punto di vista. Per il resto… che andasse tutto a farsi fottere, avrebbe trovato una soluzione più tardi, non aveva abbastanza lucidità per ragionarci su.

Allungò un piede, mentre il ragazzo gli passava a pochi centimetri di distanza dal viso, rivolgendogli la solita smorfia disgustata di rito, e lo colse di sorpresa facendolo capitombolare a terra in un tonfo che attirò l’attenzione di tutti i presenti nell’aula. Venticinque paia di facce si girarono nella loro direzione, mentre Ichigo si puntellava sulle mani, cercando di riguadagnare la posizione eretta.

«Kurosaki, sei il solito coglione! La prossima volta, guarda dove metti i piedi!» ghignò Grimmjow, ricacciando in gola un ringhio di rabbia repressa. Se si fosse lasciato andare completamente all’onda di adrenalina, l’avrebbe sbranato, ne era convinto.

«Ma che cazzo… dici?! Ti ho visto, brutto stronzo!».

Il compagno di classe, per tutta risposta, si rialzò di scatto, fomentato da quella esclamazione piccata che aggiungeva all’umiliazione appena ricevuta anche una beffa totalmente fuori luogo.

«Mi hai fatto lo sgambetto, non fare il finto tonto! Cos’è, hai deciso di farti menare seduta stante?!».

Grimmjow si lasciò afferrare per la maglietta, senza apparentemente opporre alcuna resistenza, e si limitò a lanciare un’occhiata arrogante da sotto le palpebre socchiuse. Se lo doveva gustare tutto, quel momento di irritazione del ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, più si incazzava e più lo ripagava della frustrazione che stava provando anche per causa sua. Che immensa faccia di culo, bisognava essere totalmente pazzi per spasimare dietro quel paio di occhi castani così superbi e altezzosi.

«Non dire cazzate, Kurosaki! Se mi gira, ti prendo a calci nelle ginocchia fino a farti tornare a casa camminando sulle mani!».

Incuranti entrambi dei timidi richiami all’ordine dei compagni che li attorniavano, già terrorizzati all’idea di assistere all’ennesimo scontro fra le due teste calde più fosforescenti di tutto l’istituto, i due ragazzi si fronteggiarono, mentre Grimmjow spintonava via il rivale e si metteva sulla difensiva, pronto a sferrargli il primo e il più doloroso dei calci che gli aveva promesso. Ichigo strinse i pugni e digrignò i denti, pronto a rispondere a una provocazione che non si era andato a cercare ma che non era disposto a lasciar cadere nel vuoto per quieto vivere. Il primo pugno del ragazzo dai capelli arancioni andò a vuoto e l’avversario gli afferrò il polso, preparandosi a sferrargli un calcio violento nel fianco.

«Grimmjow!».

L’atmosfera all’interno dell’aula si gelò all’improvviso quando il richiamo di una voce femminile e sottile spezzò la tensione fra i due contendenti, costringendo Grimmjow a restarsene con il piede a mezz’aria e un’espressione totalmente stolida a sgranargli le pupille. Ogni studente presente voltò la faccia in direzione della persona che aveva pronunciato il nome del ragazzo e che adesso se ne stava imbarazzata al centro dell’aula, le mani convulsamente intrecciate davanti al grembo e un rossore acceso sulle guance piene.

«… kun…» aggiunse frettolosamente, rendendosi conto di essersi presa troppa confidenza verso l’amico, così davanti a tutti gli altri compagni di classe. Lo sguardo faticava ad alzarsi dal livello del pavimento e Orihime rintracciò quasi di sfuggita un paio di affilati occhi azzurri rivolti nella sua direzione che la squadravano con aria impazientemente interrogativa.

Mettere un piede davanti all’altro, superare una Tatsuki incredula altrettanto piena di domande, farsi largo in mezzo ai compagni di classe che continuavano a fissarla con curiosità – sorpresi che una ragazza tanto tranquilla potesse alzare la voce a quel modo – fu estremamente difficile. Tuttavia, non era il momento di lasciarsi prendere dalla timidezza. Orihime sentiva di aver temporeggiato anche troppo, non desiderava che terze persone venissero coinvolte in una faccenda che riguardava soltanto lei e Grimmjow.

Ingoiò il magone bollente che le bruciava la gola, lasciandola praticamente senza fiato, trascurò i battiti del suo cuore, così forte da assordarla più del brusio che la circondava e sollevò la testa a fatica, quasi tutti quegli sguardi fissi su di lei la spingessero verso il basso in una serie di intricati viluppi di pesanti catene.

«P… per favore, vieni… vieni via… De… devo parl… arti…».

Le sussurrò quelle parole, sillabandole più che pronunciandole per davvero, tanto che Grimmjow nemmeno le afferrò del tutto ma fu il tocco lievissimo ed esitante, così rapido da sembrare un soffio, della sua mano sul suo braccio a convincerlo a mollare la presa sul polso di Ichigo con una certa fretta. Orihime si voltò in uno svolazzo della gonna e un’ondeggiare delle lunghe ciocche di capelli, che finirono per coprirle scompostamente il viso mentre si faceva largo fra due ali di compagni, alquanto riluttanti all’idea di perdere una _piacevole diversione_ allo studio quotidiano osservando i due ragazzi che facevano a botte.

L’amico la seguì senza battere ciglio, troppo teso a comprendere cosa le fosse preso all’improvviso per mostrarsi tanto risoluta, al punto da non cogliere la provocazione di Ichigo, che si vedeva il rivale sfuggirgli dalle mani dopo essere stato tanto ferocemente pungolato fino a qualche istante prima.

«Dove cazzo te ne vai, adesso?! Ma sei diventato isterico?! Prima rompi e poi te ne scappi così?! Oh, mi senti?!».

Il cenno rude e scocciato che Grimmjow gli rivolse come unica risposta sarebbe stato più che sufficiente a farlo reagire in maniera esasperata ma tutta la rabbia di Ichigo si infranse, come un’onda contro lo scoglio, quando si sentì tirare appena per una manica.

«Ichigo-san… tutto… tutto bene?».

«Finché quel cazzone non mi ha fatto lo sgambetto, sì!» esclamò, rivolgendosi a un ragazzino dall’aria mite e dai corti capelli neri che lo stava fissando con espressione preoccupata.

«Per fortuna è intervenuta Inoue-san…» soggiunse Hanatarō, mentre gli altri compagni si allontanavano, ognuno ritornando a dedicarsi alle proprie occupazioni e al pranzo tanto bruscamente interrotto.

«Bah, non so come faccia quella ragazza a sopportarsi un fidanzato del genere…» replicò Ichigo scocciato, mentre un Keigo più morto che vivo lo pregava di farsi assumere come guardia del corpo.

Se Grimmjow avesse potuto cogliere le sue parole, probabilmente lo avrebbe fatto a pezzi seduta stante. Quello che considerava il suo maggior rivale non solo era totalmente inconsapevole di tutta la confusione che si era fatta attorno alla sua persona negli ultimi dieci mesi ma gli augurava anche l’unica cosa che credeva di doversi conquistare con una fatica immane.

Per fortuna di Ichigo, in quel momento il ragazzo attraversava i corridoi, praticamente ignaro del mondo che lo circondava. Il suo sguardo azzurro era puntato sulla piccola schiena di Orihime, che gli camminava davanti a pochi passi di distanza, le mani intrecciate in un gesto di nervosismo che in quegli anni aveva imparato a conoscere bene. Se ne stava con la testa leggermente china in avanti, facendo ben attenzione a dove metteva i piedi per timore d’inciampare.

Orihime si sentiva in un tale stato di esaltazione da temere di svenire, per quanto forte le batteva il cuore. Ancora non riusciva a credere di aver avuto il coraggio di richiamare Grimmjow, davanti a tutti i loro compagni di classe, per di più. Non le sembrava reale, probabilmente l’amico neanche l’aveva seguita e, se si fosse voltata, si sarebbe accorta che non c’era nessuno alle sue spalle.

Non lo fece. Continuò a fissare lo spazio davanti a sé, imboccando le scale che portavano al tetto della scuola senza neanche rendersi conto coscientemente della direzione che prendeva. Grimmjow era sempre dietro di lei, a differenza dei suoi timori, impaziente al punto da scalpitare letteralmente, con le mani che si chiudevano a pugno e si aprivano in scatti frenetici. La tentazione di superarla, fermarla e affrontarla seduta stante era forte ma sentiva di doversi contenere. Per quanto gliene fregasse poco della gente che avrebbe potuto passare loro accanto mentre dialogavano, sentiva il bisogno di parlare con la ragazza da _solo a solo_ , senza interruzioni o distrazioni di alcun genere. Il fatto che lo stesse portando sul tetto, poi, deponeva decisamente a suo favore. Non lo avrebbe condotto in un posto così appartato solo per rispondergli picche, no?

No?!

Era la prima volta in vita sua che ogni traccia di dannata autostima sembrava essere evaporata nel nulla e l’amica non lo aiutava di certo. Insomma, camminava con quel passo da funerale, non lo degnava di uno sguardo e stava aprendo la porta d’emergenza che li separava dal tetto tremando come una foglia, neanche stesse meditando di rivolgergli la risposta più sgarbata e cattiva che esistesse sulla faccia della Terra. A quel punto Grimmjow fece uno scatto in avanti, afferrando la porta fra le dita e sbattendosela alle spalle in un moto di rabbia a stento repressa.

«Senti un po’, Orihime! Se ti sto tanto sul culo, dimmelo e finiamola qui, così dopo ce ne and…».

«Grimm… jow…».

La ragazza si portò le piccole mani bianche alla bocca, pentendosi immediatamente di aver alzato la voce, _di nuovo_ , verso l’amico e si voltò, costringendosi a tenere gli occhi socchiusi per evitare il riverbero del sole che la accecava, irritandola e rendendola ancora più incline a lasciarsi andare a un pianto tanto vergognoso e mortificante.

«Io… non… per… perché devi giocare così con me?».

Il ragazzo rimase letteralmente senza fiato, fissando l’amica con la bocca spalancata come se gli avessero appena assestato la più sonora mazzata dietro la nuca della sua vita. Orihime… stava scherzando o faceva sul serio? E, soprattutto, di che diamine stava parlando?!

«Io lo so che a te piace scherzare ma… ma devi capire che se baci una persona, non… non sempre quella persona è in grado di… affrontare la situazione in maniera distaccata… potrebbe… cominciare a credere di essere in… insomma… Venerdì pomeriggio potevi evitare di… spingerti così in fondo…».

Orihime si torceva le mani, strusciando un polso contro l’altro mentre teneva la testa inclinata verso la spalla, quasi volesse seppellirci la faccia dentro ed evitare lo sguardo sempre più fisso dell’amico. Si sentiva tremendamente a disagio: non credeva che provare a risolvere la situazione nella maniera più corretta e indolore possibile le avrebbe fatto così male. Forse perché le sue stesse parole le suonavano false, sbagliate. Tutto quel dispiacere non aveva a che fare col gesto di Grimmjow in sé ma col fatto che _lei_ si sentisse in colpa per essersi permessa di accettarlo con tanta foga e con tanto entusiasmo. L’idea di rimandare tutto al mittente la feriva ma una parte di sé continuava testardamente a credere che il ragazzo non potesse davvero vederci nulla di buono in lei, tantomeno desiderare ancora la sua compagnia.

«No, aspetta… cosa… cazzo… Tu credi… tu credi che io ti abbia baciata per farti uno scherzo?!».

Grimmjow di pazienza ne aveva notoriamente pochissima ma quello che Orihime aveva appena insinuato era per lui più che semplicemente offensivo. Non era uno che si abbassava a dare confidenza alla gente che non riteneva alla sua altezza, figurarsi andare a baciare una ragazza per cui non provava almeno un fortissimo interesse.

«Beh… sì… insomma… quale… quale altra ragione avresti avuto per… starmi dietro tutto questo tempo?».

L’amica sembrava ormai sull’orlo di una crisi di pianto, gli occhi stretti in due fessure sottili e la mano destra che ora stringeva l’altro braccio. Così in controluce di fronte a lui, sembrava una specie di miraggio, un’ombra destinata a sparire da un istante all’altro, tanto che Grimmjow si avvicinò di un passo nel timore che davvero la ragazza e le sue farneticazioni altrettanto inverosimili svanissero senza che lui potesse fare niente.

«Cioè, secondo te io vado in giro a pomiciare la gente per sport?!».

«No, non volevo dire questo!» si affrettò a rettificare Orihime, scuotendo nervosamente la testa e sollevando la mano davanti a sé mentre la assaliva il terrore di aver detto qualcosa di spiacevole al ragazzo.

«Soltanto che… insomma… a me piace Kurosaki-kun e tu potresti… potresti aver pensato che sarebbe stato divertente… fargli un dispetto togliendomelo dalla testa…».

Si morse un labbro, sentendosi ancora più in colpa. Insinuare cose tanto cattive su una persona a cui teneva non era da lei ma il suo disperato tentativo di dimostrarsi assolutamente non degna delle attenzioni di nessuno la portava a estremizzare ogni singolo dubbio che provava. La voce roca e impaziente dell’amico la investì con tale violenza che Orihime sobbalzò, voltando finalmente il capo nella sua direzione.

«Ma che cazzo dici! Se volevo fregare tutte le potenziali ragazze a Kurosaki, avrei dovuto limonare i peggio cessi che girano per questa fottutissima scuola! Mica faccio beneficenza alle zitelle, io!».

«Sì ma… anche se fosse… adesso… adesso avrai capito che non vale la pena di… perdere tempo con me».

Era il lato di Orihime che più detestava, forse l’unico che odiasse davvero. Grimmjow non sopportava quel suo sminuirsi continuo, l’abitudine che aveva a ripiegarsi in se stessa quando si trattava di difendersi, lei che di energia ne aveva da vendere se doveva star dietro a tutte le persone che aveva attorno. Era per lui profondamente inconcepibile quel modo di fare: era sempre stato fiero di ogni singola parte di sé, anche della più assurda e sbagliata, e non gli sembrava tollerabile che gli altri deviassero da quella linea di principio. Ancora più insopportabile era l’idea che una come Inoue potesse buttarsi via a quel modo, lei che gli sembrava proprio l’ultima persona sulla faccia della Terra a potersi fare tutti quei problemi.

Ma non era mai stato un fluente oratore, tutte quelle riflessioni erano sentite ma riuscire a esprimerle era per lui compito parecchio arduo. Lo infastidiva aprirsi così tanto e, peggio ancora, scoprirsi incapace di convincere gli altri con la sola forza delle parole. I gesti, a suo dire, avevano ben altra efficacia. Fu seguendo quel principio che sollevò le mani, stringendo l’amica per le spalle, e si chinò sul suo viso con la stessa, impressionante rapidità della volta precedente.

Orihime si ritrovò nuovamente con gli occhi spalancati e la sensazione di una bocca grande e affamata premuta in maniera sgraziata sulle sue labbra. La stretta allo stomaco che l’assalì fu però ancora più forte, così violenta da lasciarla a boccheggiare letteralmente contro il volto del ragazzo. Qualsiasi tentativo di resistere evaporò dalla sua mente nell’istante in cui le labbra di Grimmjow si mossero appena, in un contatto più umido e meno innocente del precedente. La ragazza arrossì violentemente, senza riuscire neanche a socchiudere gli occhi, tale era la sorpresa che stava provando in quel momento. Il calore tanto a lungo cercato in quegli ultimi tre giorni era improvvisamente tornato di botto, le affluiva nelle vene e diventava sangue caldo che arrossava le guance e le faceva battere il cuore con forza contro la cassa toracica. Ma quell’emozione euforica, lungi dal tranquillizzarla, la rese soltanto più triste. Separarsi dal ragazzo stava diventando una faccenda molto più invischiante e complessa di quello che avrebbe creduto.

«… secondo te uno che ti bacia due volte ti considera una perdita di tempo?!» ansimò con voce alterata Grimmjow, scostandosi da lei quel tanto da lasciare qualche centimetro di distanza fra i loro corpi, le mani ancora saldamente premute sulle spalle della ragazza, nel timore che la vergogna raggiungesse per lei livelli tali da spingerla ad eclissarsi seduta stante.

«N… Ma cosa fai, piangi?! Ma sei… ma sei scema?!».

L’impazienza tolse al ragazzo anche quel briciolo di buona educazione che ancora si sforzava di usare con l’amica, che ormai lo fissava di rimando con i grandi occhi ambrati offuscati dalle lacrime, che colavano giù dalle sue guance in gocce pigre e tonde.

«Beh… forse… forse un po’ lo sono…» si scusò Orihime, strizzando le palpebre e cercando di frenare quel pianto inarrestabile che contribuiva soltanto a farla sentire più sciocca e vulnerabile. Era andata lì per chiarire il problema nella maniera più adulta possibile e invece si ritrovava a brancolare nel buio senza riuscire a trovare una via d’uscita, fosse anche la più pericolosa e accidentata.

Ma l’intensità di ciò che provava per Grimmjow era molto più forte di quello che aveva creduto. Ragionare su di lui a mente fredda, senza avere davanti quel paio di occhi troppo azzurri, era facile, poteva illudersi di tante cose ma l’unica, spiazzante verità era che, con quell’ultimo bacio, l’amico si era conquistato un posto sempre più preponderante nel suo cuore, scalzando via uno spintone dopo l’altro l’immagine di Ichigo Kurosaki.

A dirla tutta in quel momento neanche riusciva a pensarci, al compagno di classe, particolare che aumentava in maniera esponenziale la sua sofferenza. Era tutto decisamente _troppo_. Soltanto le dita di Grimmjow, profondamente conficcate nella carne tenera delle sue spalle, la tenevano ancora in piedi. Allungò le mani, quasi volesse allontanarsi da quel corpo che stava diventando una vera e propria tentazione per lei, ma tutto ciò che concluse fu di stringere il tessuto della sua maglietta, quasi aggrappandosi a lui.

«Ma se tu continui a baciarmi… io non… non puoi impedirmi di… prenderti sul serio e… cominciare a pensare che… potrebbe succedere qualcosa fra noi…».

«Ma magari!».

Grimmjow alzò lo sguardo al cielo, ignorando l’esitazione dell’amica e i suoi occhi ancora gonfi di pianto, e si costrinse a inspirare profondamente mentre prendeva la difficile decisione di _parlare_. A quanto pareva, persino il più eclatante dei gesti non sembrava riuscire a infrangere del tutto l’insicurezza cronica di Orihime.

«Tu non sei scema, Orihime! Stai… stai solo fuori di testa!» sbottò, digrignando i denti in preda a una tensione insopportabile. Ok, se continuava così invece di aiutarla la faceva stare anche peggio e non era proprio il suo scopo.

«Io non… non lo so come diamine fai a buttarti giù in questo modo! Uno ti bacia e la prima cosa che pensi è che ti sta prendendo per culo?! Dico, persino quella zitella della Hasegawa a sessant’anni si comporta manco fosse una figona e _tu_ ti fai dei problemi?! Hai… hai…».

Grimmjow esitò, stringendo gli occhi e provando a setacciare la sua mente alla ricerca di una serie di termini che potessero essere considerati corretti, gentili ma lusinghieri. Non aveva mai fatto molta attenzione alle parole, in vita sua, e all’improvviso si ritrovava disgraziatamente a corto di argomenti convincenti.

«Hai delle tette spaziali…».

Oh, al diavolo tutto! Sarebbe andato a istinto come suo solito!

«Un corpo da paura… un culo che mezzo istituto passerebbe il suo tempo a palpare, se gliene dessi la possibilità… un paio di occhi che… cazzo, tu la gente la metti a disagio con quegli occhi, non so se te ne sei mai resa conto! E vogliamo parlare della tua bocca?! C’hai un paio di labbra che… è meglio che non la finisco la frase, Orihime… dopo finisco per scandalizzarti e non è il caso!».

Orihime arrossì violentemente, una lacrima solitaria che scivolava giù per le guance imporporate mentre tirava su col naso rumorosamente, chiedendosi se imbarazzarsi di più per i goffi complimenti del ragazzo o per tutti i sottintesi che aveva cercato invano di non farle intendere.

«Sì, ma… non è che abbia chissà… chissà quali doti…» si provò a obiettare quando Grimmjow si arrestò per qualche secondo, riprendendo fiato e considerando come quella situazione si stesse facendo a dir poco tragicomica. Qualsiasi altra ragazza lo avrebbe menato per aver osato mettere in fila tutta quella serie di apprezzamenti a dir poco pesanti. Il fatto che l’amica continuasse a restargli davanti con quell’aria così mite poteva essere un buon segno o invece il preludio a una reazione peggiore del solito schiaffo.

«Non ho finito!» ansimò con voce rauca, i pollici che affondavano con forza nei muscoli tesi delle spalle della ragazza, facendogli percepire esattamente il battito forte e alterato del suo cuore. Forse… forse non tutto era ancora perduto, si trattava soltanto di _combattere_ un altro po’ quella battaglia logorante.

«E poi tu hai quel sorriso… Orihime, tu sorridi sempre. A tutti. Anche agli stronzi che non se lo meriterebbero. Sei così fottutamente piena di buone intenzioni… Non lo so come cacchio fai e non… non lo voglio sapere però… però tu la fai stare bene la gente, quando sorridi, comprendi? Tu mi chiedi come faccio a perdere tempo con te? Toglitelo dalla testa! Cazzo, tu neanche t’immagini quanto mi farebbe piacere perderlo, sto tempo, insieme a te! Ma smettila di piangere, eh? Era soltanto un fottuto bacio, se non lo vuoi, sei autorizzata a mandarmi a fanculo e non ci proverò mai più, dovessi morire fulminato!».

«No! Cioè… no… io…».

Orihime replicò frettolosamente a quell’ultimo invito, scuotendo la testa quasi fosse terrorizzata all’idea che quelle occasioni di contatto non si verificassero più. Adesso che Grimmjow era di nuovo vicino a lei, adesso che le sue mani la stringevano forte, adesso che poteva risentire la sua voce e rivedere il suo sguardo fisso sul suo viso, sentiva quel calore tanto agognato avvilupparla una spira dopo l’altra e farla stare bene, così tanto che per un attimo si concesse di sorridere appena ma solo nelle profondità della sua mente, perché nulla affiorasse alla superficie del suo viso.

Tutto sembrava stare combaciando troppo alla perfezione. Lei non era così stupida, in fondo, e non aveva capito male quando aveva sperato che davvero l’amico ci tenesse a lei. Grimmjow… stava provando a farle coraggio, molto a modo suo, e lei… lei rischiava di trovarsi ricambiata per la prima volta nella sua vita. Troppa felicità tutta a portata di mano, una punizione doveva pur esserci, per aver osato lasciare che il pensiero di Ichigo si allontanasse lentamente da lei, sostituito da quello ben più preponderante e prepotente del ragazzo che aveva di fronte.

«Io non voglio che tu smetta di baciarmi… cioè… quello che voglio dire è che… magari adesso credi… credi che io ti piaccia ma poi… poi ti renderai conto che mi hai seguita per tutto questo tempo solo… perché ti eri impuntato per la faccenda di Kurosaki-kun e… allora ti accorgerai di quello che sono per davvero e…».

Le parole si arrotolavano attorno alla gola, in un nodo scorsoio che la soffocava senza lasciarle via di scampo, ma non aveva mai provato tali e tante paure in vita sua. Orihime ci sguazzava, nella solitudine più nera, e proprio per quel motivo aveva timore di esserne tirata fuori perché, se ce l’avessero ributtata dentro, non avrebbe resistito e avrebbe perso tutto ciò che di buono aveva faticosamente tenuto in piedi dentro di sé fino a quel momento. Tutto sarebbe stato sommerso dal rancore, ne era certa, e non voleva che fosse proprio Grimmjow a causare uno sfacelo del genere.

In realtà, non era di lui che non si fidava, quanto di se stessa. L’amico era una persona dai principi di vita non esattamente limpidi ma era leale, leale fino all’assurdo alle cose in cui credeva. Ed era proprio quel dato di fatto a spaventarla più di tutto il resto, l’ingiustificata paura di tradire la sua fiducia dimostrandosi per quella che era, assolutamente non degna di stargli accanto. Dopotutto, non si era accorto di lei Ichigo Kurosaki, perché avrebbe dovuto farlo Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?

«Oh santo cazzo, Orihime! Ti conosco da quando portavi le mutandine con i fiorellini e non avevi neanche un millimetro di tetta! Ok che non sono esattamente una cima, ma capirai anche tu che in tutto questo tempo, se dovevo accorgermi che facevi schifo, me n’ero già accorto! E, sorpresa!, qua l’unica che pensa di far schifo sei soltanto _tu_! E Kurosaki non c’entra una beneamata minchia! Quando ho saputo di lui è stato un bell’incentivo…» ammise con voce roca Grimmjow, spostando lo sguardo sul fiocco rosso che chiudeva la camicia della ragazza.

«… ma anche senza di lui, ti venivo già dietro lo stesso! Orihime, come te lo devo dire? Mi piaci fottutamente tanto, ok? Tu e soltanto tu, gli altri non c’entrano neanche di striscio!».

La bocca del ragazzo si chiuse di scatto, mentre riprendeva fiato pesantemente. Aveva appena esaurito tutta la scorta di parole disponibili, né gli era mai capitato di essere costretto a parlare così a lungo per spiegare un proprio punto di vista. Era… stravolto a dir poco e – uno dei rarissimi casi della sua vita – si sentiva un’idiota. Era sempre così dannatamente facile avere ragione degli altri in uno scontro fisico diretto. Non lo era altrettanto se doveva pacificamente esporre i suoi pensieri, correndo il rischio di essere rifiutato e non potendo fare nulla per cambiare quel dato di fatto. Lì non era più una questione di forza fisica, ci si addentrava in un campo a lui sconosciuto, tanto più che mai in vita sua nessuno lo aveva spinto a confidarsi come invece aveva inconsapevolmente appena fatto Orihime.

Orihime che adesso lo guardava con quei suoi grandi e disturbanti occhi ambrati senza fiatare, con un’espressione così indecifrabile in viso che Grimmjow non avrebbe saputo indovinare la sua successiva risposta neanche se ci si fosse messo d’impegno.

La ragazza aprì la bocca e la richiuse un paio di volte, boccheggiando come un pesciolino rosso tirato improvvisamente fuori dalla sua boccia. E adesso, cosa doveva rispondere? L’amico l’aveva messa fisicamente e mentalmente alle strette: non le era concesso spazio di manovra, non poteva divagare per evitare di dire la verità e mentirgli sarebbe stata l’azione più vigliacca che avrebbe potuto compiere. Qualsiasi frase, a quel punto, le suonava terribilmente sbagliata. Non era sicura di nulla e al timore di buttarsi e risultare troppo precipitosa nel liquidare una cotta, che pure non le aveva lasciato in bocca null’altro che un retrogusto amaro, si alternava la certezza che tacere avrebbe significato allargare fra di loro un vuoto difficile da colmare.

«Io non…».

Se lo rimangiò subito, quel sussurro, mentre alzava lo sguardo e incrociava un paio di occhi azzurri in fremente attesa. C’era anche quell’altra variabile, tutt’altro che trascurabile: lo stava facendo soffrire, ne era sicura, con tutta quell’esitazione e quelle parole mozzate a metà strada. E se l’unica maniera per spazzare via le sue tribolazioni era quella di accettare la sua corte, la sua mente non si rifiutava affatto di ricorrere a quel rimedio. In fondo avrebbe fatto piacere anche a lei. In fondo non avrebbe voluto altro che abbandonare la presa sul suo petto e lasciarsi stringere e godersi il calore di un abbraccio vero senza sensi di colpa.

Eppure…

Eppure cosa?

Non sapeva che obiezione sollevare in merito ma qualche grana doveva esserci lì in mezzo. Stava tutto scivolando via troppo facilmente, dov’era l’inghippo, perché non si presentava seduta stante lì in mezzo a loro? Perché continuavano a restare soli e indisturbati su quel tetto?

« _E se ci provassi e basta?_ » fu la tentazione che l’assalì mentre riapriva la bocca e arrossiva fino alla punta delle orecchie, intimidita com’era dalle occhiate fisse che Grimmjow le lanciava, senza perdersi un singolo movimento del suo viso.

«Grimmjow… kun… tu… io… mi… anche tu… anche tu… credo che anche tu mi… mi pia….».

Inspirò profondamente, cercando di bloccare il tremito della voce e quel panico improvviso che le toglieva il fiato e la lucidità. Si sentiva svenire, era la prima volta in vita sua che si trovava a lanciarsi in maniera tanto _sconsiderata_ , senza aver prima valutato e ponderato con sicurezza i suoi sentimenti abbastanza a lungo da riuscire a maneggiarli. O forse tutto quel tempo l’aveva già avuto, forse tutti quegli anni di conoscenza, tutti quei mesi di corteggiamento, gli ultimi tre giorni di profondo e travagliato rimuginare potevano essere stati più che sufficienti. Il problema era che quelle considerazioni, macerate nel chiuso della sua incoscienza, affioravano alla superficie di botto e la assalivano con tale urgenza da stordirla. Era soltanto il pensiero di Grimmjow, il timore di farlo aspettar ancora dopo tutta la costanza e l’impegno con cui le era stato accanto per tutto quel tempo a spingerla a farsi avanti. Erano soltanto le parole di poco prima a costringere la sua bocca a riaprirsi per replicare in qualche modo. Il ragazzo le aveva pronunciate con tale foga che ancora una volta Orihime non aveva potuto fare a meno di ammirarlo. Ne avrebbe voluto anche lei, un pezzettino di quel coraggio scapestrato, per scandire forte quello che pensava invece di limitarsi a sussurrarlo.

«Anche tu… mi piaci… molto…».

Smise di respirare all’improvviso, chiudendo la mascella di scatto e facendo cozzare i denti in un rintronare doloroso che le strappò una strana smorfia trattenuta. L’aveva detto ad alta voce? Aveva pronunciato quelle parole e Grimmjow era riuscito a sentirle?

«Davvero?».

Sì, a quanto pareva le aveva sentite, ma a giudicare dall’espressione scettica sul suo volto, non sembrava crederci fino in fondo. Adesso quello con i dubbi era lui. Insomma, sapeva com’era fatta Orihime, sarebbe persino stato possibile che avesse pronunciato quelle parole per non… dargli un dispiacere. Ebbene, lui della pietà altrui non se ne faceva nulla quindi che fosse chiara, diamine, non voleva certo costringerla! La sola idea gli ammazzava l’autostima: Inoue doveva stare con lui perché si rendeva conto di quanto fosse mille volte più figo di tutti quei fessi che li circondavano. Specialmente di un _certo fesso_ ingombrante dai capelli arancioni.

«Beh… tu… mi piace stare con te, anche… anche se a volte sei un po’ troppo… impulsivo però… però non importa perché… sì, insomma… sei buffo quando ti arrabbi…!».

«Sono _buffo_?!» trasecolò Grimmjow, mente un’espressione colpita si sostituiva alla smorfia scettica di poco prima.

«S… sì… proprio come adesso… ti imbronci e assumi quella posizione tutta impettita e… guardi tutti come se dovessi fulminarli con lo sguardo… ma è un… buffo che mi piace…» si affrettò a rassicurarlo Orihime, conoscendo la sua suscettibilità, mentre si mordeva un labbro e ricacciava indietro un singhiozzo distorto e nervoso che avrebbe dovuto assomigliare a una risata.

Fu a quel punto che dovette abbassare lo sguardo, mentre pronunciava le successive parole, molto meno divertenti e innocue.

«E mi… mi piace quando… cioè, in realtà io… è successo solo due volte e non ho avuto neanche il tempo di capire bene quello che stavo provando ma… credo… che mi piaccia… molto… quando tu… sì, quando tu… mi… baci…?».

«Davvero…?».

La voce di Grimmjow tornò immediatamente più sicura e insinuante mentre un ghigno fin troppo familiare andava a sollevare gli angoli della sua bocca. Orihime, chinata com’era a osservarsi la ciocca di capelli che con tanta cura stava arrotolando attorno alle dita, non se ne accorse ma il modo in cui il ragazzo si riavvicinò a lei la costrinse a risollevare precipitosamente il viso.

«Sì, credo… credo di sì… anche se… magari… se mi lasciassi il tempo di accorgermene… io sarei preparata a… quello che sta per… succedermi…».

Quello della ragazza non era propriamente un invito ma, nel suo modo impacciato di fare, era proprio quello il messaggio che stava mandando all’amico, messaggio che venne puntualmente ricevuto e assimilato con grande entusiasmo.

«Va bene… allora la prossima volta ti mando un bell’avvertimento, così ti prepari a puntino!» ghignò il ragazzo, allentando la presa sulle sue spalle.

Orihime si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro, mentre un po’ di quella tensione che le aveva attanagliato le viscere si diluiva appena. Non ebbe tuttavia molto tempo per rielaborare quella nuova situazione. Prima ancora di poter riflettere che ci sarebbe voluto del tempo per adattarsi completamente a un’evoluzione tanto rapida del loro rapporto, venne afferrata per i fianchi con una certa euforia.

«Ma… Grimmjow! … kun, che fai?» balbettò imbarazzata mentre il ragazzo la sollevava da terra e la metteva in piedi su un gradino poco distante, facendola svolazzare per quanto rapidamente la spostò.

«Ti sto dando un avvertimento! E piantala di usare quel “kun”! ».

Orihime si ritrovò col viso del ragazzo direttamente di fronte al suo, ora che il dislivello d’altezza fra loro due era stato annullato, mentre Grimmjow continuava a fissarla con un sorriso sornione stampato in faccia. Non le ci volle molto per capire a cosa stesse alludendo.

«Ma… Grimmjow-k… Grimmjow! Siamo a scuola, se qualcuno sale sul tetto e ci vede, noi non…».

«E si gode lo spettacolo! E poi dopo gli spacco la faccia per essere venuto a disturbare!».

«No! Non c’è bisogno di ricorrere alla violenza!» protestò Orihime, scuotendo violentemente il capo. Non riuscì tuttavia ad aggiungere nessun’altra parola a sostegno delle sue affermazioni. L’amico la osservava in un silenzio carico di tensione e di aspettativa ed era vicino, troppo vicino. Stavolta la ragazza aveva tutto il tempo di accorgersene, di assaporare l’attimo e spaventarsi per il brivido violento che le attraversava la schiena, scuotendola una vertebra dopo l’altra.

Grimmjow fece scivolare lentamente le mani lungo la sua vita, fino a cingerla completamente fra le braccia e spingersela contro il corpo. Orihime si ritrovò a sollevare le sue mani, quasi per un riflesso condizionato, e ad appoggiarle sulle spalle del ragazzo ma non si puntellò per staccarsi da lui. Restò a fissarlo, lo sguardo ambrato fisso in quelle iridi azzurre che sembravano intestardirsi con molta più intensità del solito. Sospirò impercettibilmente e questa volta ebbe abbastanza prontezza di riflessi da socchiudere le palpebre quando Grimmjow si sporse contro il suo viso, annullando tutte le distanze che ancora li separavano.

Era strano ma molto meno straziante e imperfetto delle volte precedenti. Non c’era esitazione –termine inusuale riferito all’amico – nel modo in cui Grimmjow poggiò le labbra sulle sue, non c’era il sottile dubbio di essere respinto a renderlo più freddo e più lontano. C’era tutto quell’entusiasmo troppo impulsivo e troppo travolgente che ci metteva quando faceva qualcosa in cui credeva. C’era la sua bocca che non si limitava più a sfiorare e strusciare con rapidità e circospezione ma si spingeva contro la sua e cercava di aprirla, senza forzare troppo ma senza tirarsi indietro di fronte alla sua resistenza. Era tutto straordinariamente nuovo per lei ed era completamente diverso lasciarsi baciare per davvero, sapendo cosa le stava accadendo e desiderando che continuasse. I sensi di colpa si erano come rimpiccioliti, uno dopo l’altro, per lasciare spazio alle sensazioni del momento presente, alle dita callose di Grimmjow affondate nella carne morbida della sua schiena, a quel corpo così forte e pesante premuto contro il suo seno, al calore prepotente che la avvolgeva tutta mentre il magone gelido, che l’aveva perseguitata per tre giorni, evaporava al centro esatto del suo petto e ogni percezione, anche la più piccola e trascurabile, tornava a farsi sentire. Era come disfarsi di cappello, sciarpa e cappotto dopo un Inverno particolarmente lungo e rigido e tornare a sentire i profumi, vedere i colori, toccare le cose senza alcun filtro. Era ritornata anche la fame e non soltanto quella normale di cibo, pensò Orihime, fremendo appena contro la sua bocca.

Frenare la propria impazienza non era semplice per Grimmjow, non quando finalmente poteva stringere la ragazza fra le sue braccia e baciarla con tutto l’agio possibile. Non lanciarsi in un contatto più profondo e disturbante era arduo ma sapeva com’era fatta la ragazza, c’era voluto tanto per conquistarla, non poteva mandare tutto a puttane solo per seguire fino in fondo i suoi istinti. Si ritrovava così quasi a mangiarsele le labbra, a succhiarle fra le sue, accarezzarle, tirarle fin quasi ad arrossarle. Continuava a premere le mani sulla sua schiena, ansimando per la foga che ci stava mettendo in quel bacio assolutamente imprevisto. La giornata si era appena rivelata nettamente migliore di quanto avesse sperato. Orihime stessa era molto più adorabile di quanto avesse creduto. Quel bacio frettoloso di tre giorni prima non gli aveva restituito neanche un decimo di tutto il piacere che stava provando in quell’istante. Valeva decisamente la pena tribolare per dieci mesi di fila, se veniva ricompensato in quel modo.

Fu costretto a staccarsi da lei, soltanto perché il fiato cominciava a mancargli e anche Orihime, devotamente incollata alle sue labbra, annaspava pesantemente. Non le lasciò il tempo di parlare, affondò il viso contro la sua spalla, strusciando il naso fra i fili sottili dei suoi capelli castani mentre cercava di riprendere a respirare normalmente.

«Grimmjow…» la sentì sospirare contro il suo orecchio dopo qualche secondo.

«La campanella… sta suonando… se non torniamo giù… gli altri si preoccuperanno…».

Orihime si morse un labbro, ancora gonfio per quel lungo e fin troppo intenso bacio, pentendosi di quelle parole. Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa d’importante al ragazzo, dopo un simile scambio di effusioni, ma la sua mente si era svuotata di ogni pensiero coerente. Desiderava soltanto riprendere lì dove si erano interrotti ma si sentiva terribilmente ingorda a valutare un’eventualità del genere.

«Lasciali rosicare! L’importante è che non ci preoccupiamo io e te!».

Grimmjow spinse il viso contro il collo della ragazza, solleticandolo appena con le labbra, e la sentì rabbrividire fra le sue braccia e aggrapparsi ancora di più a lui. Era tutto così dannatamente piacevole che tornare a seguire le lezioni, come se nulla fosse successo, era fuori discussione.

La ragazza sospirò impercettibilmente, ancora incerta di quello che stava provando. Era tutto reale? Non era un qualche sogno bellissimo che sarebbe svanito non appena avesse aperto gli occhi? A giudicare da come le bruciavano le labbra, no, un fondo di pura realtà in tutta quella situazione c’era, eccome.

«Sì, però… non facciamo troppo tardi… poi… poi magari possiamo continuare a casa mia… a parlare, dico!» si affrettò a rettificare Orihime, quando colse il baluginio di un ghigno fin troppo malizioso attraverso il velo dei suoi lunghi capelli castani.

«Mmm… se rimandiamo di qualche ora… mi può stare anche bene…» concesse Grimmjow, senza indugiare troppo su tutti i vari significati reconditi che poteva rintracciare nell’invito della ragazza.

«Grimmjow…! Ma cosa stai facendo?» sbottò Orihime, sentendosi sollevare e prendere in braccio dal ragazzo.

«Ti riporto in classe, no? Così risparmiamo tempo!» concluse Grimmjow con fare schietto, assicurandosela sulle braccia e aprendo la porta che conduceva dal tetto alle scale con un calcio.

«Ma ci vedranno… ci richiameranno… ci sospenderanno… ci… ci… cacceranno… parleranno di noi per mesi e mesi… e…» balbettò la ragazza in una spirale di previsioni sempre più pessimiste e scoraggianti.

«Bah, dai! Ti faccio solo fare un giretto fino alla fine del corridoio, così la gente vede e _capisce_ » cercò di rassicurarla il compagno, senza troppo successo, visto il modo in cui le dita di Orihime affondavano nel tessuto della sua maglietta con un certo nervosismo.

«Capiscono… cosa?» replicò la compagna, estremamente confusa.

«Che sei la _mia ragazza_ quindi è meglio se ci pensano bene, prima di provare anche solo a guardarti per più di cinque secondi!».

«Ma Grimmjow…!».

Ok, che Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez fosse un impulsivo, Orihime Inoue lo sapeva da molti anni a quella parte. Che fosse una persona dalle tendenze possessive, beh, ne era al corrente. Sapeva che aveva frequenti colpi di testa, che non era esattamente un mostro di gentilezza ed era parecchio allergico alle regole ma quei particolari non le avevano impedito di sentirsi attratta da lui ben più che a un semplice livello superficiale.

Su una questione, però, avrebbero dovuto subito chiarirsi: quando decideva di sollevarla da terra, doveva ricordarsi che lei non era un fuscello. La prendeva su con tale facilità da farle venire i giramenti di testa e, no, non era affatto bello scoprirsi ad avere il mal di mare mentre il proprio ragazzo la portava in trionfo per i corridoi della scuola!

 

_Like a pawn_  
_On the eternal board_  
_Who's never quite sure_  
_What he's moved towards_  
_I walk blindly on_  
_And heaven is in front of me_  
_Your heaven beckons me enticingly_  
_When I arrive_  
_It's gone_  
_The river flows_  
_The wise man knows_  
_I follow you_  
_**{The Bottom Line | Depeche Mode}** _


End file.
